


Don't Delete the Kiss

by NykoKaamos



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, 写都写了
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: Adam 看了演唱会通了宵后回家，遇到了气鼓鼓的室友 Jordan。





	Don't Delete the Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 又名“室友兼炮友的傻瓜告白现场”。还在上大学的哼与刚工作的花。  
> 本来想写 PWP 的，结果，写的时候在听 Wolf Alice 的“Don't Delete The Kisses”，于是变成了蠢蛋小说？  
> 第一次写哼花。写都写了，那也不怕发出来了XD

 

 Jordan 吻了他。

 好吧，这也不是第一次。他们不是没吻过。第一次做爱时就有。喝了酒的 Adam 回到他们合租的公寓后稀里糊涂地走错进 Jordan 的卧室，不喝酒的对方想必是被酒味熏得也稀里糊涂，最后两个人跌跌撞撞倒在了旁边的床上，Adam 在扯下 Jordan 的上衣前还记得把不知为何跑到床上来的足球给踢走，他可不想做得一身脏。底裤下的鼓起被揉捏在对方手掌心时 Jordan 才想起什么，“安全套”，他声音闷闷地说。他忘了上一次和别人进行床笫之事是何时，反正不会太近，而那时恰好用掉了盒子里的最后一个。

 Adam 转动棕色的眼眸，然后对上蓝色的，“……我的也没了。”担心 Jordan 误解了什么，又补了一句，“……谁会在家里备很多这东西。”

 压在他身上的 Jordan 发愣。Adam 突然有些慌，赶在 Jordan 的那一大包软下来前把腿扣上对方的身体。

 “呃，我很健康，如果你想的是这个。当然如果你不相信的话我也没……”

 “不，Ads，不是这个……当然这个也很重要。我相信你。只是我担心事后不方便……”看到 Adam 突然眼睛一亮，Jordan 莫名地开始害羞，“顺便说一句，我，呃，嗯，也是健康的，如果你要问的话。”

 然后他们保持这样的姿势—— Adam 的双腿卡着 Jordan 的身体——无声地僵持了一会。

 _没软下来。_ Adam 感觉顶着他大腿的那一包都要把他给顶疼。他问 Jordan 难不难受，把对方搂低、搂入他的酒气之中，笑着说他们还要这样僵着多久，没套也行的，只要你相信我我也相信你的话，只要你有润滑剂的话。

 “……你有润滑剂的吧？”

 “当然！”

 Jordan 去摸床头柜，拉开第一格抽屉翻出润滑剂，将它扔在 Adam 腰侧的纹身边，然后俯下身。

 他像只大狗一样喜欢紧贴着人，Adam 注意到了。全程一定要紧抱着他——尽管边维持这样的搂抱边动着腰是多么不便——嘴巴和鼻头很喜欢到处乱蹭，蹭被操得凌乱的头发，被汗弄湿的胡子，Adam 粉红的面颊，或者是在嘴边一圈胡乱打转。总之，Jordan 不吻他的嘴唇，这点 Adam 也注意到了。

 在酒精的帮助下他兴奋得很快，叫了几声就舒服得蜷起脚趾，圈着阴茎的手都无需多帮忙，Jordan 再顶几下就把 Adam 顶上了高潮。

 他觉得酒意或许是和精液一起射出来了，反正在高潮后清醒了很多。倒是身边的 Jordan，匆匆在他小腹上射完一发后——老实说 Adam 觉得射在他体内也没关系，但他想 Jordan 肯定坚持不要——就倒在了枕头上，像只疲惫的蠢熊一样伴随着沉沉的呼吸入睡。Adam 看着他们身下的床单，又湿又脏，卧室时刻整洁的对方绝对不会喜欢。但他也不管了，反正罪魁祸首也都不管。Adam 抽来卫生纸抹掉小腹、腿根以及阴茎上半干的精液后倒在了 Jordan 身边。

 熄灭床头灯前他再想起 Jordan 不愿亲吻他的嘴唇。也不难猜出答案，这样保持“不和打炮的人嘴对嘴接吻”原则的人不算奇怪，也不算太少。 _可惜了可惜，Jordan Henderson，你不知道我的吻技有多好。_ Adam 这么想着，扬起嘴角关掉了床头灯。

 后来他在黑暗中不知为何，突然想吻 Jordan。真的不知道原因，他就是突然想吻。要是被发现了，就说是太黑、不小心蹭到。Adam 想好了理由，然后凑上去亲了亲 Jordan 可爱的耳朵——想了半天他觉得还是不要擅自破了对方的原则比较好。

 再后来他们的公寓里开始备很多的安全套，室友关系后还加了一层炮友关系。多久了，Adam 掰开手指算了算，那时还是得穿外套的秋季，现在是他们开始可以在公寓里裸着上身逍遥的夏日，有那么久了。而 Jordan，Jordan 实在是能够死守原则的人，他还是没吻过 Adam 的嘴唇。Adam 观察并琢磨过 Jordan 那饱满的下唇吻起来的感觉会有多好，然而对方从来只让它只可远观。

 他想 Jordan 真是纯情。他问过，为什么不找男友或女友。而 Jordan 没有直面回答，而是反问 Adam， “那你呢，Ads？”被反问的人摊摊手，说上班很忙很累哪有精力去谈恋爱，头发长了都懒得去剪，有时候真想回到大学里去。所以你呢，你还没回答我的问题呢，Jord。餐桌对面的 Jordan 听到后哼哼了几声，说上大学也很累，然后低头继续他的晚餐。

 他们有时一起去踢球。Adam 喜欢 Jordan 运动后睡他的样子，像电影里需求无度、horny as fuck 的高中运动队青少年。有时一起出去吃个饭外加看个电影，或者去共同喜欢的歌手的演唱会，都宛如情侣约会。不过再怎么相似也终究不是。不要说还没一起旅行过，他们还没接过吻。

 也不是时时刻刻都黏在一起，关系再怎么好的室友兼炮友也会有个度。Jordan 也并不总是陪 Adam 一起看电视剧集，或是总和 Adam 一起去看演唱会，毕竟总有 Adam 喜欢而他不喜欢的，比如，昨晚的那一位歌手。

 Adam 给 Jordan 听过他的歌，他说不差，但是不是自己的型，然后跑回了自己的屋听 Alicia Keys。见他兴致缺缺，在得知这位歌手即将来开演唱会时 Adam 也没叫上他，而是和其他的朋友一同前行。

 计划晚上十点开始的演出却因为歌手迟到而晚了一小时开场，唱了半小时后设备又出了问题，总之一切戏剧地折腾到了凌晨两点才结束。原本困倦不已的 Adam 在得知主办方为表示歉意会退回一半票钱的瞬间变得兴致满满，想着正好昨天完成了项目，想着好久没有在外面通宵，接着他没有再想太多，跟着朋友们一起进了酒吧。

 回到公寓时已是天亮的六点。进房间前他看了眼 Jordan 的卧室，很好，房门关着，人还没睡醒。 _为什么要在乎这个？像是那些半夜出去偷腥的人一样鬼祟。_ Adam 摇摇头。他不知道，也暂时不想去想。扭开自己房门的门把手，他走了进去。

 他趴在床上，很多乱七八糟的事在脑内飘过。工作，糟糕的演唱会经历，酒，Jordan，这周好像忘了去健身，好像新的项目又要来了，过几天要去剪头发，Jordan 去的那家好像不错可以问问看，Jordan，你为什么不和我接吻，酒，酒，头有点疼，但是身体又很软，Jordan，Jordan，Jordan……

 Adam 猛地坐起，走向厨房要去盛一杯水使自己清醒。

 “Ads？”

 刚喝下第一口时，身后响起了熟悉的声音。Jordan 什么时候开了房间的门？又是什么时候快速移动到他们公寓门边的？Adam 想，自己的听觉大概是受到酒精干扰了，对一切都变得反应迟钝。

 “嗨，Jord，早、早上好。我、我……”他举起手中的玻璃杯， “……睡渴了。”

 Jordan 蹭掉跑鞋朝厨房走来。 _等等，原来 Jordan 并不在房间里？_ 不不不，Adam Lallana 你在慌什么，又不是对恋人出轨被发现。Adam 摇摇头，祈求自己赶快清醒。

 Jordan 站在了他的面前，将 Adam 卡在了他与料理台之间。

 Adam 闻到了对方身上薄薄的一层汗味，对方准是去晨跑了吧。

 “Ads，你没回来。”Jordan 说。心情似乎沉闷。

 “演出出了问题，我三点回到的。那时你已经睡了，Jord。”

 “我三点半醒来时你不在。”

 Adam 想 Jordan 是不会擅自打开他的房门，“我就在屋里，只是房门锁着。”

 “不，Adam，你不在。”Jordan 像是觉得不够似的，继续再加了一句，“你昨晚没回来。”

 Adam 叹气。他觉得愈发头痛，为何一大早要和不是恋人的炮友解释自己的行踪。然后他放下手中的水杯，对上 Jordan 的双眼，靠着料理台边缘、抱着无奈开口：“我想那也无妨。我们想做什么就可以做什么，没有向彼此报备行踪的必要吧？Jordan，你又没有喜欢我。”

 他看到 Jordan 眉头紧蹙。他不喜欢这样，他还是喜欢对方无忧无虑地大笑着，即使那大嘴笑起来有些傻乎乎的。Adam 想自己的那句“我想那也无妨”是不是过了。老实说，还是有关系的，让室友知道自己安全与否总归没错，而且他不得不承认他在乎 Jordan。反正并不是百分百无妨。

 但下一秒 Jordan 的眉头就松了下来。表情却不是释怀的轻松，而是像在放弃。

 “Ads……”他低头，避开 Adam 的目光，把最后一个音拖得很长，迟迟不把句子讲完。

 “嗯？”

  Jordan 牙齿咬着下唇没有回答。

  “怎么了？”Adam 又问。

 然后他的下颚被 Jordan 的手掌托起。天知道刚才捏成拳头的这只手出了多少汗，Adam 感觉宛如一层水汽覆上了他那丛胡子。

 Jordan 再靠得很近，微微俯下身子，鼻尖与 Adam 的相撞。Adam 突然领悟到 Jordan 即将要做什么，心突然搅成一团乱，小声地唤着 Jordan 的名字，像是在说 Jordan Henderson 你是还没睡醒吧赶快醒来。但对方只是“嗯”了意义不明的一声，接着蓝色的瞳孔对上 Adam 颤动的双眼。

  然后 Jordan 吻了他。

 Adam 想，饱满的下唇吻起来比想象中还好。

 

 亲上 Adam 耳朵时 Jordan 回答对方的疑问，对，他刚才出去晨跑了，半夜醒来察觉 Adam 仍未归后一直无法继续入睡，索性跑出门喘一口气。Adam 哼笑一声，说那有什么好担心。埋在他脖颈里的人舔着他的皮肤说我就是担心，然后微微抬起头吻了 Adam 的耳朵，继续说，你知道我在担心什么。

 Adam 很累，从昨晚的演唱会一直保持精神到现在不太容易，所以在裤链被 Jordan 拉下时仍怀有抗拒。等 Jordan 同样挂着血丝的眼睛对上他的时，又突然心软地想，纵容一次不会怎样，清晨性爱也会是不错的经历，还是在厨房里的性爱——虽然现在对于清晨性爱来说也太早了点。

 被闪亮的润滑剂覆盖的双指缓缓地探进他的体内，在窄小的空间里撑出剪刀的形状。指腹仿佛在按摩一般有规律地摩擦温热的内里，Adam 开始发出细微的叫声。公寓外响起了关门声与嬉笑声，Adam 突然想起昨天对面的那对情侣说他们今天要早起去多佛旅行。厨房离门口太近了，Adam 下意识咬上 Jordan 的肩头，鼻腔满是 Jordan 的气味。对方晨练后的轻微的汗水味与昨晚洗澡残留的沐浴液味都在。

 Jordan 腾出一只手拉开运动短裤上打结的绳。被咬上肩膀时他突然意识到了 Adam 为何紧张，于是低声窃窃私语，说他们公寓的隔音确实是有点差，还好他上次遇到有人找房东投诉时没听到他们被投诉。被憋红了脸的 Adam 瞪了一眼后他张开嘴大笑，然后连同内裤一起把运动裤拉下，半勃的阴茎顶端抵上 Adam 的大腿内侧，接着沿着皮肤来到 Adam 的腿根。

 这和以前运动完的 Jordan 不一样，在入口磨了许久也不愿进入，顶多是顶端尝试地探入一部分。坐在料理台上的 Adam 轻踢他的臀部，要他不要再磨蹭。

 “……我是怕你痛。”

 “所以说你以前是不在乎我会不会痛的，嗯？”

 “这次……不太一样。”

 最后还是 Adam 托着硬挺的性器让其进入。他该是疲惫的，却在被 Jordan 填入身体的那一刻清醒。和他们以往的性爱有什么不同，太早了点，太有情趣了点，但除此之外又没有什么差别。而 Adam 还是觉得有什么不一样。在反复的抽插中快感逐渐盖过了被进入的钝痛，接着心中仿佛有某一处被点染，或是炸开，夏夜庆祝时的烟花，紫的红的粉的金的，总之都是闪亮的与美好的。

 靠在 Jordan 胸前的他突然抬头，抱着 Jordan 的头主动去吻他。一次。两次。再一次。让 Jordan 的耳朵与颧骨染上一圈粉红色。看得他也突然害羞，把头又低了下来。

 那好像是给予了 Jordan 勇气与动力，使他的动作开始变得大胆，完全地离开 Adam 的身体，然后猛地完全进入，碾磨过他们的熟悉的某一处。门外响起行李箱滚轮摩擦电梯门的声音，交谈声逐渐被合上的电梯门封锁，终于又回到了只属于他们的空间。Adam 不再忍声，随着 Jordan 的动作喘与叫。Jordan 的嘴唇在他的嘴边徘徊，想吻却又竭力不去吻他。Adam 懂得了对方大概格外喜欢这种声音而不想让此中断。

 但他还是中断了一会，先亲了亲 Jordan 的嘴唇，然后凑到他耳边对他说他很可爱，最后又配合起越来越快的速度拾起中止的呻吟，它们宛如在催促 Jordan 高潮。

 

 他还有很多话想对 Adam 说， _比如我不喜欢你骗我，比如你没必要骗我，比如我们就早该坦白的，比如我不知道我们到底是有多蠢一直都不道明心思，比如我也想像刚才那对情侣一样和你一起去旅行。即使不说什么光是对视也好，Ads。_

 但是 Adam 说要先补觉，他一夜没睡，回来还做了次耗完仅剩所有精力的爱，实在是太困太困太困了，在洗澡的过程中几次都快要睡着。

 “而你也该……再睡一会，Jord。”

 收拾完厨房的狼藉再回来时，只有这句话在等 Jordan。讲完的 Adam 倒头就睡。

  _也是。_ Jordan 想。一切都等醒来再说，反正他的作业也全做完了，今日陪刚通完宵的 Adam 睡到几点都无所谓。

 但有一件事要先做。他拉上窗帘，然后走到床边，钻进薄毯里，脚踝轻碰 Adam 的，感觉不可思议。

 Jordan 凑上 Adam 身边，低下头，在他唇上轻轻一啄。

   他说，Ads，我知道那天你吻了我的耳朵。Ads, Ads.

**Author's Note:**

> ……我不懂为什么一告白就得做爱。  
> 第一次搞的话套还是要戴的啊小伙子们。


End file.
